Be Careful What You Ask For
by GhostWriters
Summary: Sam gets what she asks for....SamJack...WARNING! Contains bondage and whatnot...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own anything...I just write for fun... Be warned! This fic does contain bondage and things of that nature...Sam/Jack pairing

* * *

Sam walked down the hallway a little nervous. She wondered if anyone would notice. It seemed that her uniform hid it well but she was still a little self conscious wondering if anyone had thought anything. As she turned the corner she finally reached her quarters. 'It's a good thing I can lock these doors' she said to herself. She walked into the room and stood in front of the vanity mirror. She slowly and cautiously began to unbutton her jacket. By now you could see the hard dome shape that seemed to cover her breasts. She let out a heavy sigh. 'Well, this is what I wanted.' As she began to unbutton her pants would could see the chastity belt protruding through the top of her panty line. She dropped her pants and took off her panties. Following next was her shirt and dog tags. As she stood in front of the mirror she could see her entire ensemble. She was wearing the metal chastity bra and chastity belt that Jack had put her in.

* * *

_**The Day Before**_

"Hey are you ready?" he asked

"Just a second Jack."

"Well lets go I want to have plenty of time for this surprise."

"What is the big surprise anyway?" she asked

"You'll just have to see won't you?"

And with that they went out the door. As they approached Jack's truck he opened the door and as Sam sat down he put her seat belt on her himself. "What are you doing?" she asked "You'll see" he replied

He then pulled another belt from behind the seat and buckled it like the seat belt. He then reached behind the chair again and put two belts across her lap and chest. Following was a head harness gag and the strapping of her hands to the arm rests. He shut the door and got into the driver's seat and drove off.

"I think your going to like what I have for a surprise."

Sam thinks to herself 'surprise? I thought this was the surprise.'

After, what seemed to Sam, like a three hour drive they arrive to Jack's cabin up in the woods.

He walked to the door and opened it. "You look so hot all strapped up like that but you're going to look even hotter when I'm done with you." He placed a metal collar around her neck and connected a chain. After un-strapping her he placed her in a straightjacket and led her inside. Inside the cabin in the spare room he had already placed straps on the bed ready for her to be placed in them. After strapping her down in from head to toe, he presented her with something she never thought she would see-----A CHASTITY BELT!

"MFFFFFFF!" she cried through her gag to no avail.

"I know you can't believe I actually bought one for you."

'Finally, after all the years of talking about it' she thought, 'it's actually going to happen, but is this really what I want? I mean, do I really want to be locked in a device that keeps me from being able to even touch myself if I want? Is there really anything I can do about it right now?'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"So are you ready?" Jack asked

"Mmmmmph"

"What, this is what you've wanted now for a long time. Remember when we talked about this last year and I told you I was going to surprise you with it? Well, here you go." With that he let a ball o metal just unfold like a sheet but as it unfolded it was obviously a chastity suit. A metal bra connected to a chastity belt with thigh bands connected.

"Are you ready?" he asked

'Am I? How long is he going to keep me locked up? What if I have to go off world? How am I going to wear that under my uniform? Will anybody notice?' As all these thoughts raced through Sam's head Jack leaned down and began to install her new underwear.

"First with the bra" he said, "this will keep you from getting off by playing with your nipples."

She watched as he brought the metal bra down to her chest and placed it around her. He pulled two thin chains over he shoulders and with that he locked the bra in place.

"Now for the belt."

She watched him attach something to the inside of the front plate. "This is gonna keep you really horny! That's the way I like you."

"Is that a dildo?" she asked

"I'm going to need to have you standing up to do this. If I un-strap you are you going to be a good girl?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright then."

He slowly unbuckled the straps one by one for what seemed like an eternity to Sam. He stood her up and let her stretch for a minute. He then attached metal wrist and ankle cuff to her and attached a chain to them followed by the eye bolts in the ceiling and floor.

"After this goes on it doesn't come off until I say. Understand?"

'O my gosh, what have I gotten myself into? And why am I so horny?' the thought to herself. He began placing the belt on her. First he put the waist band around her, he then went under her legs and pulled the front shield up into place, inserting the dildo and pushing it in all the way. Sam could feel the huge thing filling her out. She was hornier than she had ever been. She already wanted to get off. Jack then pulled out a lock and pulled pushed it shut. Sam knew that that lock might not come unlocked for a long while. She began to squirm.

"Hey, I'm not done yet."

'What else could he possibly have in store?' she thought to herself.

He pulled up to metal bands "these make sure you don't put something under your belt to try to get off" he said. He placed each band around her thigh and locked them in place. He then proceeded to put a short chain between them and lock it in place.

"There, now your set" he said.

He unlocked the chains connected to her restraints and let her move around a bit.

"How long should you stay like this?" he asked


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"ONE MONTH!"

'One month, one month? Can he seriously expect me to wear this contraption for one month?'she thought to herself.

Jack saw the surprised and somewhat worried look in her eyes. "What's the matter?" He reached behind her head and unbuckled the harness gag. "There now is that better?"

Sam stretched her jaw a bit. "Yeah, but do I seriously have to wear this for a month!"

Jack smiled at the statement she just made. "But isn't this what you've always fantasized about?"

"Yeah, but I thought it would just be for fun when we're playing, not all the time, and I thought it would be just a belt not a complete body harness to prevent me from even touching my own breasts."

"But, Sam, I thought you liked the thought of having me holding the key to your own pleasure?"

"I do it's just that…."

Jack interrupts, "listen when we were dating we used to talk about a situation like this all the time."

"Yeah but I kind of have a different feeling about it now, but it does make me really really horny and I do really really want you even more than usual. "

"Really? So then if I were to say do this…." Jack begins to slowly unzip his pants and drops them to his ankles. Sam begins to squirm, Jack slowly takes his shirt off and looks at Sam.

"Jack please! I …"

"Shhhh" Jack puts a finger to her lips.

She looks at him with lust. She feels as if she dripping all over the place and is well aware of the large dildo just taunting her with it's huge occupancy of her vagina. Ohh! How she wished she could thrust onto the huge rubber cock that was filling her.

Jack slid his hand from her lips and slowly eased his hand down her chest and began rubbing around on the glimmering chastity bra. He moved it around, the little that it would, and looked as Sam squirmed more and more in her pleasure full yet painful metal prison.

She looked at him with lust in her eyes. "How bad do you want me?" he whispered

"Jack, if ever there was a time that I wanted you more than this, is it now, please take this damn thing off of me so that I can screw you harder than I ever have!"

"Sam you don't listen very well. I said ONE MONTH! Now am I going to have to strap you back down for being a bad girl?"

Sam thought to herself 'I love when he's dominate, but have I let him go too far this time?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Knock, knock, knock

Sam turned quickly towards the door.

"Who is it?" She asks

"It's me."

"Jack? Uh, just a minute."

She quickly put a bath robe on and walked over to the door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

"Is this a bad time?", he asked coyly.

"It's never bad enough not to see you", she said as she thightly clenched the robe.

He looked at her and smiled. "You act like it's a secret I don't know about."

She smiled back, "well, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Jack, I don't know if I can do this for much longer. It's not as easy as I thought it would be."

"So you want to quit?

"Yeah, at least I think so."

He frowned, "OK then", as he spoke he pulled the key out of his pocket. He then pulled the robe from Sam's smooth skin and slowly slid his hand from her shoulder to her waist. He then placed the key in the lock and began to turn it.

Suddenly the klaxons went off and the loudspeaker came to life, "all SG personnel report to the gate room immediately."

Jack pulled the key out placed it in his pocket and ran out the door.

"I'll meet you there!!" Sam yelled. She had already totally forgotten about her misery.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We must stop Fifth before he find's our new Asgard home world." 

"But what are we suppose to do?"

"You, O'Neill, must take the Prometheus and intercept the one designated as Fifth."

Colonel O'Neill contacted General Hammond, "Sir, we can use the experimental replicator rifle that we constructed from the parts of the replicator weapon created by the Ancients.":

"Do It! Colonel you have a GO!" 

"Yes Sir. Carter, Teal'c...Daniel..."

"Jack...it's me."

"Daniel?"

"Jack..."

"DANIEL!!!!"

"JACK don't you think we're just going about this too quickly?!"

"I'm sure Thor has everything prepared," he turns to Thor, "right buddy?"

"The situation is while quickly prepared, it is indeed prepared."

"Then lets go!!!"

On board the Prometheus

"Where's Carter?"

"I believe she is in her temporary quarters O'Neill."

"Thanks T."

"You are indeed welcome."

Tap, tap, tap

"Come in", Sam said from the other side of the door.

"So, are you ready?", he asked stepping into the room.

"I'm as ready as I can be."

"Do you think we can pull this off?"

"I don't know, It's pretty risky but we have to try right?"

"Don't worry we'll be fine."

Jack walks closer and wraps his arms around her. As he does, he feels the metal and realizes he forgot to unlock her. "Why didn't you say something before we left?"

"To be honest, as strange as it sounds, I was so concerned with other things that I completely forgot, but since you brought it up…you can unlock me now."

Jack reached in his pocket. He suddenly got a look of panic on his face as he searched his BDU's inside and out for the key.

"Oh no!", she had a panicked look on her face, "please tell me you didn't!!!!!"

"I did."

"You mean to tell me that we're over a thousand light-years from home and you forgot the key to this chastity prison at home?!"

"Listen I'm sorry, I'm sure we could get Teal'c to simply break the locks." 

"OH NO!! NO ONE ELSE IS TO KNOW ABOUT THIS. UNDERSTAND JACK?!!!!!"

"OK, but how are you going to be with this mission?"

"Well, I don't have a choice do I?"

"O'Neill We must find cover now!!!"

"YA THINK?!! Jack gets on his walkie-talkie, "CARTER COME IN!!! CARTER TO YOU COPY?!"

"Jack, it's Daniel. Where are you?"

"Teal'c and I got held up. Where's Carter?!"

Daniel quickly replied, "Jack...he has her!"

Sam was lying unconscious in a room made of replicator blocks. As she opens her eyes she sees a blurry form in front of her.

"Jack, Jack is that you?"

"Sam, it's me, everything's going to be OK."

"I'm so glad, I thought I had been beamed to Fifth's ship." She rubbed her eyes, then she noticed the figure. She jumped back to the corner of the room. The shadows faded, to reveal Fifth standing in front of her smiling.

"It's good to see you again Major Carter."

"I can't say the same." She suddenly feels a cold breeze. She then realizes she has no clothes on, only her chastity bra, belt and thigh bands.

"I like your ensemble Major Carter, I know where you got it and why you have it. I probed your mind. I didn't know you were aroused by such things." Just then the walls seemed to come alive, parts formed shackles for her wrists and ankles. "I know what Jack does to you and I know you want more. I can give you what you want Sam, I can fulfill your fantasies."

"JUST BECAUSE I ENJOY IT WHEN JACK DOES THAT TO ME DOESN'T MEAN I WILL WHEN YOU DO. THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN LOVE AND TORTURE!!!"

"But I do love you Sam!"

"NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME. I KNOW IT'S A SICK, TWISTED AND PERVERTED LOVE. THE ONLY PERSON I WILL EVER LOVE IS JACK!!!!!!!"

"You sill don't understand do you Sam? I don't plan on attacking the Asgard. That's not what I desire. What I desire is YOU Sam!"

"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!!!!!!"

Suddenly the ship begins shaking violently

Fifth begins talking to himself, "where did they get those weapons and how did they find her!?"

Sam smiled, "you underestimate Jack!!"

The ship begins to break apart

"NO! NO! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, THEN HE SURE AS HELL CAN'T!!!

"You won't kill me, I mean to much to you!!"

"I didn't say anything about killing you." Just then replicator jump onto Sam and breaks the locks of her chastity belt and places a piece of replicator block in its place. It then proceeds to weld in place. It continues this until all the locks have been done in this fashion. The restraints disengage dropping Sam to the floor.

"What did you do?!" she asked as pulled on the blocks.

"I DID A LITTLE MODIFYING TO YOUR BELT. NOT ONLY DID I REPLACE THE LOCKS, I RESTRUCTURED IT'S COMPOSITION. IT IS NO LONGER THAT FLIMSY STAINLESS STEEL. IT IS THE STRONGEST TRINIUM IN THE GALAXY. NOW YOU WILL NEVER KNOW HE SATIFACTION OF INTERCOURSE OR OF LOVE."

As soon as Fifth finished his speech Sam was instantly beamed aboard the Prometheus.

Daniel's eyes widened at the sight, "Sam…what are you um...wearing?", he looked at Jack and then at Teal'c. He received only strange looks from the two.


End file.
